1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display, and in particular to a color filter substrate and a curved liquid crystal display panel comprising the color filter substrate.
2. The Related Arts
The operation principle of a liquid crystal display panel is that with liquid crystal molecules interposed between two parallel glass substrates, a driving voltage is applied to the two glass substrates to control rotation of the liquid crystal molecules so as to refract out light emitting from a backlight module to generate an image. A liquid crystal display panel generally comprises: a thin-film transistor (TFT) array substrate, a color filter (CF) substrate laminated on the TFT array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the TFT array substrate and the CF substrate.
Compared to a traditional flat display screen, a curved screen may, on the one hand, reduce the amount of spaced occupied and, on the other hand, display an effect of surrounding image thereby providing a better displaying effect than that of the flat screen. Thus, the applications of the curved screen are getting wider and wider. Heretofore, designs of curved liquid crystal displays proposed in the industry are generally following designs and manufactures of flat displays, which are then subject to curving by mechanical means.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating the structure of a conventional flat liquid crystal display panel. The flat liquid crystal display panel comprises a TFT substrate 100 and a CF substrate 200 opposite to the TFT substrate 100. A plurality of main photo spacers 310 and a plurality of sub photo spacers 330 are provided on the CF substrate 200. The plurality of main photo spacers 310 each has a distal end connected to the TFT substrate 100 so as to support a thickness between the TFT substrate 100 and the CF substrate 200. FIG. 2 is a schematic view illustrating a curved liquid crystal display panel that is formed by curving the flat liquid crystal display panel of FIG. 1. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, during the curving process of the flat liquid crystal display panel, the main photo spacer 310 on an edge of the CF substrate 200 is subjected to a greater amount of twisting and shifting and may thus reach into an aperture area of a pixel of the curved liquid crystal display panel so as to make the curved liquid crystal display panel so made generating undesired situations of for example light leakage thereby affecting product yield ratio.